mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Saddam and the Saudi oil wells! (nations and colonies list)
Independent nations, their protectorates and their vassals. *''Also see: Saddam and the Saudi oil wells! (nations and colonies list) for the game.'' A to L #Afghanistan Afghanistan - Republic of Afghanistan, #Albania Albania – People's Socialist Republic of Albania, # Algeria – People's Democratic Republic of Algeria, # Andorra – Principality of Andorra #Angola – People's Republic of Angola, # Antigua and Barbuda – # Argentina – Argentine Republic, # Australia – Commonwealth of Australia, ##Ashmore and Cartier Islands - The Territory of Ashmore and Cartier Islands (Uninhabited external territory) ##Australia Australian Antarctic Territory (Uninhabited external territory) ## Christmas Island - The Territory of Christmas Island (External territory) ## Cocos (Keeling) Islands - The Territory of the Cocos Islands (External territory) ##Australia Coral Sea Islands - The Coral Sea Islands Territory (Uninhabited external territory) ##Australia Heard Island and McDonald Islands – Territory of Heard Island and McDonald Islands (Uninhabited external territory) ## Norfolk Island – Territory of Norfolk Island (External territory) # Austria – Republic of Austria, # The Bahamas – Commonwealth of the Bahamas, #Bahrain – State of Bahrain, # Bangladesh – People's Republic of Bangladesh, # Barbados – # Belgium – Kingdom of Belgium,bibleboyd316 # Belize – #People's Republic of Benin # Bhutan – Kingdom of Bhutan, # Bolivia – Republic of Bolivia, # Botswana – Republic of Botswana, # Bougainville – Republic of Bougainville (de facto independent state, from 17 May) # Brazil – Federative Republic of Brazil, # Brunei – State of Brunei, Abode of Peace; #People's Republic of Bulgaria (to 15 November), # Burkina Faso - #Burundi - Republic of Burundi, #Cambodia, State of (partially recognized de facto independent state) # Cameroon – Republic of Cameroon, # Canada – # Croatia #Cape Verde – Republic of Cape Verde, # Central African Republic, # Chad – Republic of Chad, # Chile – Republic of Chile, # China, People's Republic of – # China, Republic of (partially recognized de facto independent state) # Colombia – Republic of Colombia, # Comoros - Federal Islamic Republic of the Comoros, #Republic of the Congo - People's Republic of Congo, #Cook Islands (A state in free association with New Zealand) # Costa Rica – Republic of Costa Rica, #Cuba – Republic of Cuba, # Cyprus – Republic of Cyprus, # Czechoslovak Socialist Republic (to 29 March) # Denmark – Kingdom of Denmark, ## Faroe Islands (Constituent country) ## Greenland (Constituent country) # Djibouti – Republic of Djibouti, # Dominica – Commonwealth of Dominica, # Dominican Republic, # Ecuador – Republic of Ecuador, #Egypt – Arab Republic of Egypt, #El Salvador – Republic of El Salvador, #Equatorial Guinea – Republic of Equatorial Guinea, #Ethiopia - People's Democratic Republic of Ethiopia, # Fiji, #Finland – Republic of Finland, ##Åland Islands Åland (Neutral and demilitarised region) #France – French Republic, ## French Polynesia (Overseas territory), with Clipperton Island ## French Southern and Antarctic Lands - The Territory of French Southern and Antarctic Lands (Overseas territory) ## Mayotte (Overseas territory) ##New Caledonia (Overseas territory) ## Saint Pierre and Miquelon (Overseas territory) ##Scattered Islands in the Indian Ocean (Overseas territory), consisting of five uninhabited possessions: ###Bassas da India (Disputed by Madagascar) ###Europa Island (Disputed by Madagascar) ###Glorioso Islands (Disputed by Madagascar, Comoros and the Seychelles) ###Juan de Nova Island (Disputed by Madagascar) ###Tromelin Island (Disputed by Mauritius and the Seychelles) ## Wallis and Futuna - The Territory of the Wallis and Futuna (Overseas territory) # Gabon – Gabonese Republic, # The Gambia – Republic of the Gambia, # East Germany – German Democratic Republic (to 3 October) #Germany West Germany - Federal Republic of Germany (to 3 October) # Ghana – Republic of Ghana, # Greece – Hellenic Republic, ##Mount Athos (Autonomous monastic state) # Grenada - # Guatemala – Republic of Guatemala, # Guinea – Republic of Guinea, # Guinea-Bissau – Republic of Guinea-Bissau, # Guyana – Co-operative Republic of Guyana, # Haiti – Republic of Haiti, #Honduras – Republic of Honduras, # Hungary – Republic of Hungary, # India – Republic of India, Dev271 # Indonesia – Republic of Indonesia, # Iran – Islamic Republic of Iran, #Iraq - Republic of Iraq, ## Kuwait – State of Kuwait (to 8 August) occupied by Iraq and run as a puppet state dependency. # Ireland – Republic of Ireland, # Israel – State of Israel, (wasn't recognized by 21 UN member States) ## Palestine - State of Palestine (Disputed region consisting of three occupied territories: the West Bank, the Gaza Strip, and East Jerusalem) # Italy – Italian Republic, # Ivory Coast – Republic of Côte d'Ivoire, # Jamaica - # Japan - # Jordan – Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan, #Cambodia - Democratic Kampuchea / Cambodia #Kenya – Republic of Kenya, # Kiribati – Republic of Kiribati # North Korea – Democratic People's Republic of Korea, Permanent observer at UN (wasn't recognized by 4 UN member States) # South Korea – Republic of Korea, Permanent observer at UN (wasn't recognized by 3 s at greatest extent) # Laos – Lao People's Democratic Republic, # Lebanon – Lebanese Republic, # Lesotho – Kingdom of Lesotho, # Liberia – Republic of Liberia, #Libya – Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriya, # Liechtenstein – Principality of Liechtenstein, from 18 September # Lithuania - Republic of Lithuania (from 11 March, de facto independent state) # Luxembourg – Grand Duchy of Luxembourg, M to P #Madagascar - Democratic Republic of Madagascar, # Malawi – Republic of Malawi, # Malaysia - # Maldives – Republic of Maldives, # Mali – Republic of Mali, # Malta – Republic of Malta, # Marshall Islands – Republic of the Marshall Islands (A state under Compact of Free Association with the United States) # Mauritania – Islamic Republic of Mauritania, #Mauritius - # Federated States of Micronesia (A state under Compact of Free Association with the United States) # Mexico – United Mexican States, # Mindanao – Federal Republic of Mindanao (de facto independent state from 4 October to 6 October) # Monaco – Principality of Monaco, Permanent observer at the UN # Mongolia – Mongolian People's Republic, # Morocco – Kingdom of Morocco, # People's Republic of Mozambique (to 30 November), #Myanmar – Union of Myanmar, # Namibia – Republic of Namibia (from 21 March), # Nauru – Republic of Nauru, #Nepal- Kingdom of Nepal, # Netherlands – Kingdom of the Netherlands, ## Aruba (Autonomous country) ## Netherlands Antilles (Autonomous country) # New Zealand - ##Ross Dependency (Suspended under the Antarctic Treaty) ## Tokelau # Nicaragua – Republic of Nicaragua, # Niger – Republic of Niger, # Nigeria – Federal Republic of Nigeria, # Niue (A state in free association with New Zealand) # Northern Cyprus – Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus (partially recognized de facto independent state) # Norway – Kingdom of Norway, ##Bouvet Island ##Peter I Island (Suspended under the Antarctic Treaty) ##Queen Maud Land (Suspended under the Antarctic Treaty) # Oman – Sultanate of Oman # Pakistan – Islamic Republic of Pakistan - Warrioroffreedom123 # Panama – Republic of Panama, # Papua New Guinea – Independent State of Papua New Guinea, #Paraguay Paraguay – Republic of Paraguay, # Peru – Republic of Peru, # Philippines – Republic of the Philippines, # Poland – Republic of Poland, # Portugal – Portuguese Republic, ## Macau (Chinese territory administered by Portugal) Q to Z # Qatar – State of Qatar, # Romania – # Russia - Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (from 12 June, de facto independent sovereign state, Republic within the Soviet Union) # Rwanda – Rwandese Republic, # Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic (Partially recognized de facto independent state) # Saint Kitts and Nevis – Federation of Saint Kitts and Nevis, # Saint Lucia, # Slovenia # Saint Vincent and the Grenadines, # San Marino – Republic of San Marino # São Tomé and Príncipe – Democratic Republic of São Tomé and Príncipe, # Saudi Arabia – Kingdom of Saudi Arabia, ## Kuwaiti government and King in exile. # Senegal – Republic of Senegal, # Seychelles – Republic of Seychelles, # Sierra Leone – Republic of Sierra Leone, # Singapore – Republic of Singapore, # Solomon Islands - #Somalia - Somali Democratic Republic, # South Africa – Republic of South Africa, - Orwell ## Ciskei – Republic of Ciskei (nominally independent South African bantustan) ## Bophuthatswana – Republic of Bophuthatswana (nominally independent South African bantustan) ##Transkei – Republic of Transkei (nominally independent South African bantustan) ## Venda – Republic of Venda (nominally independent South African bantustan) # Soviet Union – Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, ## Ukraine – Ukrainian Soviet Socialist Republic, (Republic within the Soviet Union) ## Byelorussia – Byelorussian Soviet Socialist Republic, (Republic within the Soviet Union) # Spain – Kingdom of Spain, # Sri Lanka – Democratic Socialist Republic of Sri Lanka, # Sudan – Republic of the Sudan, # Suriname – Republic of Suriname, # Swaziland – Kingdom of Swaziland, # Sweden – Kingdom of Sweden, # Switzerland – Swiss Confederation, Permanent observer at UN # Syria – Syrian Arab Republic, #Tamil Eelam (unrecognized de facto self-governing entity) #Tanzania – United Republic of Tanzania, #Thailand – Kingdom of Thailand, #Togo – Togolese Republic, #Tonga – Kingdom of Tonga, #Trinidad and Tobago – Republic of Trinidad and Tobago, #Tunisia – Tunisian Republic, #Turkey – Republic of Turkey,Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 05:59, November 14, 2016 (UTC) #Tuvalu- State of Tuvalu # Uganda – Republic of Uganda, # United Arab Emirates - # United Kingdom – United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, ## Akrotiri and Dhekelia - Sovereign Base Areas of Akrotiri and Dhekelia (Dependent territory) ## Anguilla (Dependent territory) ## Bermuda (Dependent territory) ## British Antarctic Territory (Dependent territory suspended under the Antarctic Treaty) ## British Indian Ocean Territory (Dependent territory disputed by Mauritius and the Seychelles) ## British Virgin Islands (Dependent territory) ## Cayman Islands (Dependent territory) ## Falkland Islands (Dependent territory disputed by Argentina) ## Gibraltar (Dependent territory) ## Hong Kong (Dependent territory) ## Montserrat (Dependent territory) ## Pitcairn Islands (Dependent territory) ## Saint Helena (Dependent territory), with two dependencies: ## Ascension Island ## Tristan da Cunha ## South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands (Dependent territory disputed by Argentina) ## Turks and Caicos Islands (Dependent territory) ## Guernsey - The Bailiwick of Guersney (Crown depedency), with three dependencies: ### Alderney ### Sark ### Herm ## Isle of Man (Crown depedency) ## Jersey - The Bailiwick of Jersey (Crown depedency) # United States – United States of America, ## American Samoa (Insular area including Swains Island, the latter being disputed by Tokelau) ## Guam (Insular area) ## Northern Mariana Islands - The Commonwealth of Northern Mariana Islands (Insular area) ##Puerto Rico Puerto Rico - The Commonwealth of Puerto Rico (Insular area) ## United States Virgin Islands - Virgin Islands of the United States (Insular area) ##Baker Island (Uninhabited unincorporated territory) ##Howland Island (Uninhabited unincorporated territory) ##Jarvis Island (Uninhabited unincorporated territory) ##Johnston Atoll (Uninhabited unincorporated territory) ##Kingman Reef (Uninhabited unincorporated territory) ##Palmyra Atoll (Uninhabited -other than the odd visiting yacht crew, U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service team and USGS team- incorporated territory) ##Midway Atoll (Uninhabited unincorporated territory) ##Navassa Island (Uninhabited unincorporated territory claimed by Haiti) ##Wake Island (Uninhabited unincorporated territory claimed by the Marshall Islands) ## Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands, consisting of one territory ## Palau # Uruguay – Eastern Republic of Uruguay, #Vanuatu – Republic of Vanuatu, # Vatican City – Vatican City State, Permanent observer at UN # Venezuela – Republic of Venezuela, # Vietnam – Socialist Republic of Vietnam, # Western Samoa - Independent State of Western Samoa, # Yemen – Republic of Yemen (from 22 May), # North Yemen – Yemen Arab Republic (to 22 May), # South Yemen - People's Democratic Republic of Yemen (to 22 May), # Yugoslavia – Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia, # Zaire - Republic of Zaire, # Zambia - Republic of Zambia, # Zimbabwe – Republic of Zimbabwe Category:Saddam and the Saudi oil wells! Category:Map Games Category:Nations